


phone sex

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, not sure what to tag but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: in which mark takes a job as a phone sex operator to make some more money and he ends up talking to johnny.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. heh... yeah. what the title says

“hey cutie. my names lion, how can i help you tonight?” mark introduces himself by his fake alias, having been told to make one up when he first started working at the company. he uses that sweet voice, that makes him feel sick to his stomach, when talking, being told by his ‘seniors’ to do so.

mark hears the person behind the phone gasp with a rustle. the person hums slightly as he replies to someone’s question in the room, “lion? that’s a new one.”

“you’re on here a lot i presume?”

“embarrassingly so.” the person replies and lets out a small giggle, “so lion, how’d you end up working here?”

“cutie, this is phone sex hotline.. it’s all about you, not about me.” mark replies with a sigh. it’s the first call of his job and he’s probably going to deal with the male version of an angry karen after talking back to a customer like this. could he even call this person a customer?

“i don’t mind a bit conversation before i hear you moan down the phone.” the person says. mark can practically hear the smirk in his voice, “tell me about yourself, lion.”

“my name is lion and i’m 21.. i haven’t got the rest of my fake life story planned out yet. it’s my first night.” he says plainly.

the person behind the phone whines in an, almost, childish way, “oh come on lion! give me some details!”

“do you talk to everyone like this?”

“no, just you.”

“why?”

“you’re young, it’s unusual for a 21 year-old to be making phone calls like this. and, i’m not sure what you’re doing on here but you’ve spiked my interest.” the person says.

“well, tell me about yourself.” mark flips the conversation over and starts to converse back.

“names johnny, i’m 25 and i’m from america but my parents are korean.” the person he can now identify as johnny says. mark can tell he has a beaming smile on his face through his voice.

mark doesn’t know what to say and reasons with a ‘nice’ before changing the subject. “what do you fancy doing?” mark asks, unsure on how to approach the situation since it was his first time.

johnny lets out a breathy laugh. “this is definitely your first time.” he says, confirming the information mark had said earlier.

the other hears mark scoff before he speaks, “what normally happens then?”

johnny shrugs, although mark can’t see it, “it depends on the person. i’ll take the lead, if you want.” mark lets out an okay to the suggestion.

“s-should i get naked?” mark asks nervously. he curses at himself for stuttering.

“no, it’s okay.” johnny replied with an, almost, caring tone, “tell me what your wearing.”

“um.. black boxers and my long white t-shirt i normally wear for sleeping.”

“you’re at home?”

“yeah, there’s too many people working at the ‘headquarters’ of the company so boss said i should do it at home.” mark mutters, suddenly wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. he was already sucking at this. one of the rules was to; not share information about where you are and here mark is, telling this person he’s at home.

johnny hums in understanding before speaking, “take off your boxers.”

mark, shocked at the abrupt command starts to disagree but when johnny makes a noise of disappointment, the canadian mutters an ‘okay’ and hooks his fingers under the waistband of his bottoms.

he places his phone down and puts it on loud speaker. at this time, he’s immensely thankful that he doesn’t have a roommate.

mark slowly pulls down his boxers, ignoring the way he’s already staring to get hard just by a small command.

“i want you to start stroking yourself. slowly.” johnny speaks once more and mark finds himself complying instantly.

mark leans back against his soft bed, his hand curled loosely around his cock.  “do you wish you were under me? that it was my hand around your small cock?” johnny asks, the words alone made mark buck up into his own fist. the canadian doesn’t even know what johnny’s doing that gets him so aroused so fast but he doesn’t want him to stop.

mark let’s out a small noise that’s cross between a whimper and a moan. “judging by that cute noise you’re making, i’ll take that as a yes.” he says into the phone, and mark’s hand involuntarily speeds up, his grip tightening just a little. mark scrunches his eyes closed.

“you like this, don’t you?” johnny says amusingly. “me, a complete and utter stranger, ordering you around and all you can do is obey. it turns you on, doesn’t it?” he barked again.

“yes, sir,” mark gasped disdainfully, accidentally letting ‘sir’ slip out. he froze up, hoping he hadn’t said anything wrong. johnny didn’t make any action to stop him so mark figured it was fine.

marks eyes fly open when he hears a groan erupt from his phone. a deep groan that he hated made his legs shake in anticipation.

johnny surprises him once again when he says, “don’t cum until i tell you too,”

mark gasps, forcing his orgasm down as he continued roughly stroking his cock. at the time, it didn’t even occur to him to disobey johnny, to fake obedience to his instructions.

“not going to beg for me?” johnny asks, sounded faintly disappointed as a moan escapes his lips, “everyone else begs for me to let them cum.”

“f-fuck you..” mark whimpers out in a weak way as he continues to thrust up into his small hand.

“oh, i don’t think so.” johnny says. mark can imagine the smile across his face even though he’s never seen the male before, “i prefer to top.” a moan slips out from between mark’s lips at the sentence before he could stop it.

“not. yet.” johnny reminds him.

“oh god…” mark says as he bites down his small whimpers, pressing his legs together as he tries to stop his oncoming orgasm.

“yes?”

mark’s lips clamp together as he becomes determined to not beg, determined not to give johnny the satisfaction.

“do you think that not begging wins you some kind of award?” johnny asks him through groans and moans. mark briefly wonders how big the american is but pushes that thought away. johnny continues as he sighs. “well, since we haven’t got all day… you can cum. now.”

the command sends mark over the edge with a groan of relief, his orgasm making a mess of his white shirt, and a large proportion of his bed as it slides off the sides of his torso that weren’t covered by cloth.

mark tries to get his breath back, panting loudly as his vision returns from black and his light headedness disappears.

johnny lets out a loud moan as he cums, well mark suspects anyway. “clean yourself up.” is all he says, along with a, “i have a feeling we’ll speak again.”

then he hangs up, leaving mark breathing heavily on his bedsheets with a sticky feeling all over his body.

the next day, mark heads to work and walks up the stairs to the second floor, needing to report what happened last night so he’d get his money.

just as he reaches the door to the second floor, he hears someone call his name, “mr. lee.”

mark turns around to see his boss standing on the stairs, half a floor up from himself. “morning sir.” mark greets him politely with a bow, “what can i do for you?”

“can you come with me?” boss asks. mark, just now, realises he doesn’t know his boss’ name but can’t bring himself to ask. mark nods silently and follows him up the stairs. 

they head up to the forth floor and boss pushes the door so they can walk though it, holding it open for mark who bows once more.

they head down to his office which is at the end of a long white corridor and boss invites him in. he walks over to his chair and motions for mark to sit down.

when the smaller does, is when boss speaks. “how was your first day yesterday?”

“it was good,” mark replies with a small smile as he recalls last nights events.

“i’m glad.” is what boss replies with before speaking again, “i found it good too.” mark smiles at him but when he realises what boss is saying, his eyes go wide in shock.

“johnny?!” he asked in astonishment. his boss, or johnny, nods and mark gasps. “do you do this for everyone?” he asks accusingly.

it’s johnny’s turn for his eyes to go wide this time, “no!” the taller rubs the back of his neck, “it’s only because..” then johnny mumbles something he couldn’t catch.

“can you repeat that?”

“because when i was accepting application, i thought you were cute okay?” johnny says loud enough for mark to hear “and for some reason i maybe.. fancy you, a tiny bit, and i’m not sure why.” the elder continues to ramble.

mark puts up his hand to silence the man, “i can’t say i like you back because i’ve only met you twice.” johnny visibly slouches in his seat, “but! maybe, you can take me out for dinner and we can see where we go from there.” johnny looks at him and smiles happily.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 👉👈🥺


End file.
